Grandad
Granddad is Agnes' father-in-law. When "Redser" Brown died, he left her with little more than this wrinkled old man. He eats, sleeps, and moans. Harold Brown: Granddad is a funny character and a bit pesty towards Mrs. Brown, who always torments and uses him. Background Granddad Brown is an old, death-obsessed man who strongly dislikes his daughter-in-law Agnes Brown. Granddad is around 97 years old as Agnes says in "The Mammy", and fairly fit for that age: he can stand and walk perfectly without a walking stick and was even seen nearly running in "Mammy Rides Again". However, in the new tour 'How Now Mrs. Brown Cow,' Granddad is seen with a walking stick, and Agnes mentions something about his hip. Granddad is often seen down Foley's Bar, but usually as a background character. Granddad is usually seen in the living room on his chair but he can also be heard from upstairs when shouting down to Agnes. Relationship with Agnes Brown Granddad gets on with most members of the Brown family--except for his daughter-in-law, Agnes. She hates him; when Redser Brown died she says that she was left with this gobshite. But she thinks the world of him. When Redser was out of work for 9 years, his dad was the only one bringing in money and she has never forgotten that. To show how much Agnes hates Granddad, she is often quite mean to him and does some rather nasty things to him. Examples of this are: *In "Mammy's Ass", Agnes put a crash helmet on him and banged his head with a tray to make him sing (rather terribly, in fact) to an old western song. *In "The Mammy" Agnes had the doctor stick a thermometer up Granddad's bottom. Cathy assumed Granddad did it himself and sat him down. Granddad was writhing in pain, but calmed down eventually. *In "Mammy Rides Again" Agnes got a downstairs toilet. Granddad tested the toilet while Hillary (Hitlery as Mrs. Brown calls her) Nicholson was over for dinner. Mrs. Brown and Hillary argued, ending with "Listen here, ya 50 pence pole dancer. I'll have you know we are the most respectable family on this street." Immediately, the toilet exploded and Granddad was launched all the way up to the second storey. Mrs. Brown mocked it, calling it a "small little headache" and said that Granddad "Shit a nuclear bomb". *In "Mammy's Merchandise" Agnes is using Granddad as an ironing board at the beginning of the episode. After Agnes leaves to go to the hospital with Winnie McGoogan, Granddad is then seen with the scorching iron down on his back whilst shouting for help. *In Series 2, Agnes dresses Granddad in little girls' clothing and uses him as an old fashioned coffee table. Granddad at times returns the favour. In the episode "The Virgin Mammy", Granddad shoots Mrs. Brown out of a baby cannon. In the episode 'Mammy's Break' Granddad hits Agnes on the head with a tray after numerous times of her hitting him with one. And in 'Buckin' Mammy,' when Agnes made her new remote-controlled Christmas tree bend down so she could sort out the Christmas tree lights, she made the mistake of leaving the remote control within Grandad's reach so he began playing with it, first making the tree buck like a rodeo bull and then rotating it round and round before setting it upright with Agnes still on it, leaving her stuck in the corner until Cathy gets her out in the morning. D'Movie In D'Movie, Grandad he gets the old unit together, they blow up the revenue office, then they barricade themselves in the house, prime the place with booby traps and take out the first tax man that comes near - they'll never take her alive. Trivia *Granddad is called Granddad by most characters, even non-family members. An example is when Father Quinn returns Grandad home in "Mammy's Miracle". *Granddad has various medals on his suit, presumably from the armed forces. In D'movie, Granddad also suggested getting men from the "Old Unit" together and the English accents of these men suggest service in the British Armed Forces, most likely during World War II. *Although Granddad's actual name Harold has been mentioned in the original series and the live show Good Mourning Mrs Brown, it has yet to be mentioned in the current series. *At the beginning of the series, Agnes mentions he's 92. Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Brown Family Category:Diet coke break